Wanted: Lukas and Beer
by themusicalcat
Summary: Denmark wakes up one morning and Norway is gone... And to make things worse Sweden hid all his beer... Won't this go well? First fanfic, enjoy! No pairings, T because I'm paranoid (aren't we all?)


Tino bounced excitedly into the kitchen. "Good morning, Berwald!"  
"Morning, Tino..." said the Swede, who was currently preparing breakfast. "Why so excited?..." he questioned the cheerful Finn.  
"Because it's almost Christmas, of course!" Tino practically chirped. It was true; it was only a few more days until the Finn's favorite holiday. "Let me help you with that!"  
Berwald shook his head. "'m already done..."  
"I'll go get the others then!" Tino called, racing upstairs. "Mathias! Lukas! Emil! Come get breakfast and coffee!"  
The door to Mathias's room slammed open, revealing the wild-haired Dane. "Hej Tino!" he shouted, running downstairs. Emil emerged more sedately, nodding to Tino and heading to the kitchen. Tino then waited for Lukas. After a few minutes, he opened the Norwegian's door to see if he was still sleeping.  
Tino was greeted by the sight of Lukas's neatly made bed, topped with a stuffed bunny, and magic trinkets scattered around the room. The Norwegian was nowhere to be seen. The Finn's eyes widened with surprise.  
"L-Lukas?" he said, looking around. "Are you hiding?" The room gave him no response. Tino hesitated, then returned to Berwald and the others, deciding that he would tell them after breakfast if Lukas still didn't turn up.

Emil sighed, watching Mathias and Berwald while munching his food. "Never a quiet moment in this house..."  
Mathias yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?! I'M THE KING OF SCANDINAVIA! I CAN HAVE BEER FOR BREAKFAST IF I WANT TO!"  
"No..." Berwald simply replied.  
Emil rolled his eyes and wondered, "Where is Lukas? He's usually bothering me to call him onii-chan by now..." The Icelander shrugged, taking advantage of the relative peace while he could.  
=^w^=  
An hour later, Lukas was still nowhere to be found. Mathias had gone in search of his beer, which Berwald had hidden. Emil was eating licorice and wondering where his brother was; he soon found out that Tino was wondering the same.  
"Have you seen Lukas at all today?" the Finn asked Emil. The Icelander shook his head. "I haven't, and neither has Berwald!" Tino continued. "He wasn't even in his room when I went to tell him breakfast was ready!"  
"So... he's missing?" Emil asked. As an afterthought he added, "Who's going to tell Mathias?"  
"Tell me what now?" The Dane entered, an idiotic grin on his face. "Did ya finally decide to help me find the beer Berry hid?"  
The other three had a staredown to wordlessly choose who would break the news to him.  
"You see... Lukas is missing," Tino mumbled quickly, watching nervously for the Dane's reaction. His words took a moment to sink in.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LUKAS IS MISSING'?!" Mathias yelled, tackling the Finn. "LUKAS DOES NOT SIMPLY DISAPPEAR!"  
Tino squeaked, "Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!"

Mathias released him, walked to the wall, and kicked it hard. "Stupid wall!" he screamed, hopping on his other foot. He soon stomped out of the room and towards the basement. Emil, Tino, and Berwald watched him leave until Berwald broke the silence.  
"B'sem'nt..." he mumbled, looking slightly sheepish.  
Emil looked at him and inquired, "Is that where you hid it?..."  
The Swede muttered, "Ja..."  
Tino looked at both of them and said, "Now would be a good time to hide then, eikös?" They retreated up the stairs and into the nearest room, which happened to be Berwald's. No sooner than they had shut the door, they heard a loud crash from downstairs.  
Emil's eyes widened slightly and he whispered, as if he were afraid the presumably now drunken Dane would come after them if he spoke louder, "There goes the chandelier..." He then helped the Swede and the Finn to drag a heavy desk in front of the door, effectively barricading it.

=^w^=

A few hours or so later, they judged that it was about time for lunch and that Mathias should have calmed down by now, so they returned downstairs.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well… it's a good thing Berwald works at IKEA," Tino eventually commented.

"Did Mathias leave any furniture intact?!" exclaimed Emil, looking around at all the broken furniture. "If he did it wasn't from lack of trying."

There was an abrupt knock at the door. They heard Mathias shout, "I've got it!" seconds before he ran by them on his way to the door, axe in hand.

"Who does he think it is that he needs his axe to deal with?" Tino wondered aloud.

"Go away! I'm not seeing anyone until I find-" Mathias, opening the door, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was.

"Are you going to let me in?..." asked a familiar emotionless voice.

"NORGEY!" the Dane cried, simultaneously tackling and hugging his Norwegian friend.

"Get off me… and don't call me that, it's Lukas…" the Norwegian said. He pushed Mathias off and stood back up.

"Where've you been?" queried Mathias.

"Magic Trio meets on Tuesdays. I already told you that…" Lukas noted flatly.

"Don't just leave without a word next time!" Mathias complained, completely ignoring Lukas's last comment.

"Alright Mathias… do you want me to write you a note every time I leave the house?" He was probably being sarcastic, but since he was the king of deadpan it was hard to tell. Lukas promptly walked away without another word.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please don't criticize too much… If you have any constructive criticism that's fine, but don't flame this for no reason please! If anyone has a request I'll consider writing it :3 Also, grazie to xXSoul-dweller for helping me to title this, and to her and a few others for reading it and encouraging me. You guys are all awesome, thanks for reading! **

**A/N 2: Thanks to Pieniysoitto for correcting the Finnish! I don't speak it .w.**


End file.
